


Santa Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Flavored Lube, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Smut, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for Wincest Love Week Nov. 2016Day 7Prompt: kinky Christmas presentsDean surprises Sam with a very special Christmas present: himself.





	

Sam was starting to get a little worried. Dean had said he was running to the bathroom, but that was twenty minutes ago. One of the downfalls to growing up in each other’s pockets; Sam knew Dean took fifteen minutes in the bathroom at the most.

 

Their first Christmas dinner with their mother had been a success, despite everything that had happened this past year. Dean had cooked most of it with a little help from Sam, and they’d had as many people as they could: Mary, Cas, Jody and the girls, Donna, and the Banes twins that they’d met up in Canada during Asa’s wake.

 

Dean had even extended an invite to Crowley and Rowena, though when they’d heard there was going to be seven more hunters than they were used to, they declined – politely much to Sam’s surprise.

 

Sam had invited Eileen, but she was on a hunt down in Mexico and couldn’t make it up in time; he’d been hoping to introduce her to Jody and Donna.

 

Now it was quiet in the bunker, everyone retiring to their own hotel rooms and whatnot, leaving the brothers – and lovers – to their evening.

 

It had been a surprise to Mary when she figured out that her boys weren’t exactly platonic, but she took it in stride and was getting used to it, provided they didn’t _do_ anything in front of her. The others didn’t care, most of them knew anyway, and the few that didn’t took it with a simple shrug; they’d heard the stories after all.

 

Sam was finishing up putting away the dishes when Dean had excused himself, promising to be back shortly to watch a Christmas movie with Sam.

 

It’d been twenty-five minutes now. Scowling, Sam put away the last plate and set off in search of his brother. Their normal shared bathroom, no… The bathroom in the guest room, no… The bathroom in ‘Dean’s room’, no… Sam finally pushed open ‘his’ bedroom door – their shared bedroom. He stopped short, his breath catching and heart jumping a beat.

 

The entire room was dimly lit with candles and a string of Christmas lights around the ceiling. The radio was turned on, playing _Santa_ Baby quietly in the background. On the bed was Dean, his arms bound to the headboard with a pair of soft leather cuffs. It was what he was _wearing_ though, that really shocked Sam into freezing.

 

For dinner, Dean had presented himself neatly, a clean red and green plaid button up and complimented Sam’s primarily green one, a simple silver tie, neat combed hair and a pair of clean jeans. That was not what Dean had on now.

 

No, now Sam’s big brother was wearing the skimpiest, sexiest piece of lingerie that Sam had ever laid eyes on. Held up by thin red spaghetti straps, the top of the nightgown had fluffy white fur with red speckles, matching the fur rimmed Santa had atop his head. Connected below the fur ruffle was a sheer nylon mesh night gown in a beautiful bright red, flowing neatly over Dean’s curves. The center of the chest had a thin red silk bow, and the base of it, that hit Dean just about mid-thigh had a thin, white lace ruffles.

 

Through the fabric, Sam could see a delicate pair of red and black panties: silk, he assumed, and a strapless bra that matched. The outline of Dean’s cock was visible, already hard, peeking out of the top of the panties.

 

“De—“

 

Dean looked over, a slow smile curving his lips. “Merry Christmas, Sammy… Do you like your present?”

 

The breath rushed out of Sam. “Fuck, Dean…”

 

“I hope so,” Dean said through a chuckle. He rolled to face Sam as much as he could, letting his legs fall open. “Come here.”

 

Sam crossed the space quickly, his cock already painfully hard in the confines of his tight jeans. He crawled onto the bed, meeting Dean’s mouth in a deep kiss. He slid his hand up Dean’s side, the smooth, delicate fabric catching lightly on his calloused palm.

 

“You look amazing,” Sam whispered when he pulled back, wetting his lips.

 

“I hoped you’d like it. I know you said you didn’t want anything big for Christmas and you know how bad I am at that kind of stuff, so I—I hope this is good.”

 

“Dean, this is perfect. You are perfect.” He kissed him again.

 

Dean arched up against him, tucking his bottom lip between his teeth as Sam slid his hands up Dean’s arms, giving the cuffs a tug to check how secure they were.

 

“Got yourself all trussed up for me… Can’t tell you how sexy that is, Dean.”

 

“Try.”

 

Sam’s smile grew, moving his hands back down, over Dean’s chest. He squeezed gently and Dean chuckled. “Not much to squeeze.”

 

“Enough,” Sam disagreed. As his hands continued their path down, he spoke.

 

“You’re completely defenseless, I can do whatever I want to you and you can’t do anything but take it.”

 

His hands found Dean’s legs and he pushed them open roughly, drawing a gasp from Dean’s parted lips.

 

Settling between them, Sam grabbed the edge of the nightie and lifted it slowly, his eyes taking in the panties without the covering.

 

“And you dressed so nice for me, you’re begging me to use you, aren’t you, De?”

 

Dean turned his head, moaning into his arm. “Yes, Sammy, please.”

 

“Don’t hide those pretty sounds, Dean. That’s one of my favorite things about fucking you.”

 

Dean flushed as red as his nightgown at that, but turned his head forward, meeting Sam’s blown out gaze.

 

“There’s another present, Sam… If you take off my panties.”

 

“Aw, I was gonna fuck you in ‘em,” Sam disagreed.

 

“Just move them then… You’ll like this.”

 

Sam gave him a curious look but dropped his gaze, hooking two fingers in the fabric. He slipped it to the side and a low groan bubbled from his throat. Dean was already prepped, a silver and red plug nestled between his freckle splattered cheeks, the edges of it shining with lube.

 

“Damnit, Dean… Gonna spoil your baby brother rotten,” He whispered.

 

Dean smiled then, bracing his feet on the bed and lifting his hips up to give Sam a better view. “That’s what I want. You deserve it… I wanted you to be able to take tonight. You give so much, every day of our lives… Tonight is your night to take, to wreck, to have fun. Whatever you want.”

 

Sam met Dean’s gaze again, his expression reading pure surprise.

 

“Dean—“

 

Dean shifted, sitting up as well as he could. “Shh… I’m already prepped, Sammy. Come on, show me how much you like your present. I even bought a special lube, it’s on the table.” He motioned his head to the bedside table.

 

Sam reached up, snagging it and reading the bottle with a chuckle. “Holiday lube?” He asked as a grin spread on his face.

 

“I used to to prep and it’s what’s slicking me up for the plug – it feels so nice, Sam. Cool and tingly… I know you’re gonna love it on your cock.”

 

Dean shifted and writhed for a moment, looking entirely too slutty and sexy for a hunter nearly forty years of age. “Fuck me, please, baby brother. I’m beggin’ you.”

 

Sam leaned down and caught Dean’s mouth in a rough kiss. “No need to. You’re too fuckin’ pretty to beg,” He growled against Dean’s lips.

 

He slipped the nightgown up higher, splaying his fingers over Dean’s bare, heaving stomach. Sam moved out of Dean’s legs before he dipped his fingers into the sides of the panties, slowly pulling them down, breaking the kiss to watch the smooth silk slide over Dean’s thighs.

 

“Thought you were gonna fuck me in ‘em,” Dean panted, shifting to help Sam get them off.

 

“Nah… These are too pretty to ruin. I wanna see you in them a few times before I make you come all over them.”

 

Dean gave a weak whimper, his stomach knotting and cock jumping at Sam’s words. Sam tossed the panties aside and crawled back between Dean’s legs. He wiggled down before licking up the length of Dean’s cock, wrapping his lips around the tip and giving a healthy suck that had Dean shouting.

 

He laughed a little and knelt, spreading Dean’s thighs further and resting them over his own. Gently, he tugged at the base of the metal plug in Dean’s hole.

 

“Come on, De, give it up,” He teased when Dean tensed.

 

Dean laughed a little. “Only if you promise to put something bigger in there.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes up to meet Dean’s. “You know I’m going to. Now behave.”

 

He gave another tug and this time Dean relaxed, allowing him to pull the plug out easily. He replaced it immediately with two fingers, spreading Dean wide.

 

“Gorgeous,” He growled as Dean’s hole flexed and fluttered around his digits.

 

“God, Sam, stop teasing,” Dean whined.

 

“My present,” Sam shot back seconds before he drove his tongue between the spread fingers.

 

Dean howled in surprise and pleasure, his hips bucking up against Sam’s face as Sam tongue fucked him, driving as deep as he could.

 

Satisfied, he moved back, licking his lips. “Lube tastes damn good too,” He commented, closing his fingers and driving them into Dean’s hole a few times for good measure.

 

Dean whimpered, arching up. “Please,”

 

Sam laughed a little. “Can’t say no to you, can I, De?” He slid up and kissed his mouth, opening the lube and spreading some on his cock and a little more on Dean’s hole.

 

“Relax for me.”

 

Dean nodded, setting his hands on Sam’s shoulders.

 

Sam began to press in, shivering a little at the cooling sensation of the lube. Dean’s body relaxed around his cock, letting him in, fitting perfectly like so many times before.

 

Their lips crashed in a desperate kiss as Sam bottomed out and began to thrust immediately, knowing Dean didn’t need the time to adjust; they knew each other’s bodies as well as their own, and had done this more times than either could count.

 

The brothers moved in sync, silent save for the quiet Christmas songs, their shared breaths and the quiet creak of the bed, the whispered undercurrent of Sam’s skin on the smooth fabric of Dean’s lingerie.

 

Dean tossed his head back when Sam’s cock rubbed just right against his prostate, mouth opened in a silent moan. Sam continued at that angle, gazing down at his big brother with nothing but adoration in his eyes.

 

A smile spread on Dean’s face when his eyes fluttered open. Sam couldn’t help but run his thumb over Dean’s cheek, admiring the delicate flush that was spreading there.

 

“Big brother,” He whispered, picking up the pace of his thrusts.

 

Dean gasped, gripping his ass and grinding up against him.

 

“Sammy, yes—“ He panted, throwing his head back again.

 

Sam lifted himself up on his knees, grabbing Dean’s cock in a firm grip and stroking in time. Dean’s short nails bit into Sam’s thighs as he came, quietly whispering Sam’s name over and over, a mantra from childhood. Sam continued to pump Dean’s cock, working him through his orgasm.

 

Just as Dean’s eyes opened, his hips grinding lazily down on Sam’s, his own hit and he drove in deep, slumping over.

 

Dean reached up, stroking his shoulders and back, tensing and relaxing his hole to milk Sam’s cock.

 

Sam collapsed next to him after his orgasm, nuzzling against his neck.

 

“That was an amazing present, Dean,” He murmured.

 

“I’m glad you liked it.”

 

“I got you something too, you know.”

 

Dean looked over at Sam where he was settled in Dean’s arm. “Oh?”

 

“Mhm.” Sam leaned back, opening the drawer and pulling out a small wrapped gift. He passed it over to Dean, settling back into the comfort of Dean’s side, gently running his fingers over the smooth mesh nightie Dean was still wearing.

 

“Sammy—“ Dean whispered when he opened the paper.

 

Sam looked up, grinning at Dean. Inside the gift was a small ring box, and inside were two neat, silver rings engraved with their initials and an anti-possession symbol.   


“I know we can’t really, you know, marry or anything, and that’s not really something we talked about but I figured we could wear these, you know, as a—“

 

“You don’t need to explain. I love it, Sammy,” Dean whispered. He leaned over and kissed Sam gently, pushing the ring onto Sam’s finger.

 

Sam laughed a little into his mouth and put Dean’s on him.

 

“Merry Christmas, jerk,” He said when he pulled away.

 

“Same to you, bitch.”

 

Sam let his eyes slip shut, murmuring against Dean’s shoulder, “You’re wearing this outfit again by the way.”

 

“I hoped you’d say that. Shut up and sleep,” Dean scolded playfully. Not that he needed to; Sam was sleeping peacefully within minutes, content in his big brother’s arms.

 

 

 

 


End file.
